Akuma The little slayer
by X-FanFicX
Summary: Tokyo, 2013. Depuis quelques jours, Krys s'entraîne dur pour pouvoir se battre lors d'un tournoi d'art martial reconnu mondialement comme étant le plus intense. Ceci étant dit, son mentor n'étant autre que Kazuya Mishima. Il l'aurait enlevée pour faire d'elle une machine à tuer, mais il ne pensait qu'il se rapprocherait d'elle. Cependant elle devient sa plus grande faiblesses...
1. Prologue

"Akuma"

Rating: M (au cas où, on ne sait jamais avec moi...)

DISCLAIMER: Tekken et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement ils sont la propriété de NAMCO, à part mon OS.

* * *

Prologue

Il y a quelques mois, la disparition d'une jeune fille a fait polémique dans le monde industriel et technologique. Elle aurait été enlevée par un groupe reconnu mondialement, du nom du « Groupe G », plus connu avec le nom de la G-Corporation. Il s'agit d'une multinationale, dirigée par Kazuya Mishima. Un pur démon, en chair et en os. L'enlèvement a été dirigé par lui, son but étant d'enlever une jeune fille afin de la former comme une machine à tuer. Qu'il utiliserait pour le prochain tournoi d'arts martiaux, qui sera organisé dans quelques mois.  
La jeune demoiselle répondait au surnom d'Akuma, mais plus connu sous le nom de Krys Oxbow. Dit le « démon ». Elle avait les yeux d'une ravissante et sublime couleur turquoise, ses cheveux bruns étaient ornés d'une mèche cuivrée. D'une humeur toujours rayonnante, et joyeuse. Elle n'étudiait que très rarement, préférant s'amuser. C'est lors d'une soirée comme celle-ci, qu'elle a fait SA rencontre, et qu'elle a été enlevée. Même si pour elle, elle n'a jamais vraiment été enlevée. Et ceci est son histoire. « Akuma ». 17 ans, et déjà maître en art martial style Mishima.


	2. Chapter 1 : L'avant tournoi

Et voilà le premier chapitre de ma fiction, remaniée ! :3  
Mise en bouche sur la relation de Krys avec son mentor, Kazuya ! :3 Et oui, le rating M aura bien sa place dans cette fiction : sang, violence, brutalité, sexe... (LEMON ! *3*)

Bonne lecture les petits loups !

* * *

Chapitre I l'avant-tournoi : 

Akuma s'était endormie depuis bien longtemps, dans la chambre que Kazuya-sama lui avait attribué à son arrivée au mois de Décembre. Enroulée dans des draps de soie noire, surveillée par des caméras dispersées un peu partout dans la chambre. Bien que très bien gardé par les hommes du dirigeant.  
Il était près de 3 heures du matin, quand Mishima l'avait enlevé de la boîte de nuit miteuse, où elle traînait habituellement le samedi soir avec ses amis. Ce soir là, ils sont rentrés sans elle, trop bourrés pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait disparut. Ce ne fut que la semaine d'après, que la presse a publié sa disparition, provoquant une petite querelle entre plusieurs gangs, tous accusés de l'avoir enlevée ou tuée. Seulement, elle est toujours en vie, et très en forme. Tout aussi physiquement que moralement.  
A son réveil, le lendemain matin, elle était dans une chambre semblable à celle d'un hôpital. Elle pouvait se lever si elle le voulait, faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Mais à une condition, qu'elle ne sorte pas du bâtiment.  
Maintenant, elle vit dans ce bâtiment, et a été formée pour les arts martiaux style Mishima. En quelques mois, elle est devenue LA meilleure élève de Kazuya. Elle le prend plus comme un ami, que pour son mentor. Ils ont créé une relation assez proche en si peu de temps. La jeune fille travaillait jour et nuit pour arriver à la hauteur de son maître.  
Vers 5 heure 30, elle se réveilla brusquement, trempée de sueur. La respiration anormalement rapide. Akuma reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller en soupirant, avant de sursauter en voyant Kazuya l'observer. Collé à l'embrasure de la porte.

« Je déteste quand vous faites ça… murmura-t-elle.  
-Le tournoi commence dans une semaine. Commences à t'entraîner plus tôt aujourd'hui. Affirma le brun, croisant les bras.  
-Je ne serais pas prête, pas en si peu de temps. Et vous le savez Mishima-sama.  
-Tu te sous-estimes Krys. Tu as atteins un très haut niveau en quelques mois seulement.  
-Parce que je m'entraîne avec quelqu'un qui est plus fort que moi. Participer au tournoi, signifie me mesurer à des… Plus faibles. Grogna la brune, en se redressant sur les genoux.

-Tu participeras, et tu gagneras. En te battant contre tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de ta route… Moi, y compris. Confirma Kazuya, en s'approchant d'elle.  
-Vous ?! Je ne gagnerais jamais contre vous. Si j'y arrive, c'est un coup de chance. Avoua la gamine, faisant légèrement la moue en baissant les yeux.  
-Cesses de te comporter comme une enfant… susurra-t-il, en prenant son menton entre son pouce et son index, avant de lui remonter, il reprit en partant. Vas t'entraîner.  
-Mais c'est trop tôt pour moi ! Et vous le savez ! Insista la jeune fille.  
-Prends ça comme un défi, alors ! Cria-t-il, arrivé dans le couloir, après avoir fermé la porte. »

Akuma soupira, et se laissa retomber en arrière. Fixant le plafond de ses yeux turquoise. Elle finit par se relever, et prit un sac remplie d'affaire de sport. Elle enfila rapidement un short en jean et un débardeur, puis des socquettes blanches, avant de mettre ses baskets. Une paire de baskets Ikaz Puma noire. Elle sortie de la chambre, après avoir baillé plusieurs fois, et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement. Elle sourit en voyant Kazuya, en tenue de combat, dans son pantalon blanc orné d'une flamme bleue et dorée sur la partie gauche, s'entraîner. Elle rentra dans les vestiaires, et sortie son jogging Panzeri coupé à la jambe droite, ainsi qu'un autre débardeur. De couleur blanc. Elle s'attacha les cheveux, et parti rejoindre son maître pour l'entraînement. Kazuya lui lança un bâton, et s'exclama.

« Il n'y aura pas que des arènes fermées. Il faudra te battre avec ce que tu pourras trouver. »

Aussitôt qu'il eut finit sa phrase, il attaqua la jeune fille, qui para le coup sans aucune difficulté. Quoique légèrement surprise. Elle donna un coup de pied circulaire dans les côtes de son mentor, avant de relancer une attaque avec le bâton qu'elle tenait fermement d'une main. Il la contra facilement et lui donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, la faisant saigner à la lèvre. Elle en cracha le sang qui y coulait, et relança de puissantes attaques bâtonnées, accompagnées par des enchaînements de technique que Mishima lui a enseignée. Elle lui infligea un coup de pied sauté au niveau du cou, mais il lui attrapa la cheville. Elle se servit de son avant-bras comme appuis, posant son pied gauche dessus, pour se dégager sèchement de son emprise. Retombant un peu plus loin, après avoir exécuter un salto arrière. Un semblant de sourire se dessina sur le visage de Kazuya, et Akuma en profita pour le faire tomber au sol, plaquant ses genoux contre ses épaules pour l'empêcher de bouger. Elle lâcha un petit rire, complètement essoufflée.

« J'ai gagné…  
-Tu crois ça… ? Lança-t-il. »

Il se retourna brusquement, la plaçant sous lui. Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Pour une raison inconnue, la jeune fille ne put se résoudre à ne pas rougir sous cette situation. Elle reprit calmement son souffle, alors que Mishima-sama se relevait. Tendant sa main pour aider la jeune fille à faire de même. Elle la saisit doucement, et se leva avec son aide. Reprenant une couleur de peau normale, jusqu'à ce qu'il approche à nouveau son visage du sien. Gardant sa main dans la sienne. Akuma rougit une nouvelle fois, se mordant la lèvre. Un garde se racla brusquement la gorge, faisant sursauter la gamine.

« Certains des participants sont arrivés, M. Mishima.  
-Bien, fit-il en guise de réponse, se dégageant doucement de la jeune fille, qui retourna à son entraînement.  
-Jin Kazama est parmi eux… Reprit l'homme de sa garde personnelle, s'inclinant devant lui, comme s'il s'excusait.  
-Il est donc venu… murmura Kazuya avec un large sourire, presque diabolique sur le visage. »

Akuma écoutait discrètement la conversation, elle aurait enfin la chance de rencontrer Jin Kazama lors du tournoi. Elle avait tellement entendu parler de lui, et de sa puissance, elle soupira et arrêta son entraînement un petit moment. Elle finit par se rapprocher de son mentor, et lâcha sèchement.

« Je veux le battre.  
-Pas au premier tour Akuma. Tu dois encore t'améliorer si tu veux le battre. Répliqua Kazuya.  
-Je peux le battre, et je le ferais. Quitte à apprendre quelques arts martiaux supplémentaires en une semaine. Je peux le faire, et vous le savez.  
-Tu es beaucoup trop ambitieuse petit démon… Avoua le quadragénaire en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, il reprit ensuite, mais tu l'es trop pour gagné contre lui au premier tour. Continues de t'entraîner, on en reparlera plus tard. »

Akuma pesta et dégagea ses épaules de ses bras dans un violent geste, le faisant reculer d'un pas. Elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires, et se déshabilla afin de prendre une douche chaude. Quand elle eut finie, elle sortie de la douche, et s'enroula dans une longue serviette noire, qu'elle resserra au niveau de sa poitrine, avant de donner un violent coup de poing dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Elle serra son poing, du sang coulant doucement de ses phalanges, s'enfonçant les ongles dans la paume de sa main. La jeune fille fouilla dans les placards et en sortie un rouleau de bandage, qu'elle entoura autour de sa main pour protéger sa blessure. Elle soupira et s'assit à côté de son sac. Krys ferma les yeux en soufflant un moment, et finit par les rouvrir pour pouvoir s'habiller. Elle remit son short en jean après avoir enfilé ses sous-vêtements, et retira la serviette mouillée de son corps pour pouvoir mettre son débardeur par-dessus son soutien-gorge noir. Elle se leva du banc et prit le sac pour le poser sur ses épaules, puis sortie de la salle d'entraînement en adressant quelques regards à son mentor. Elle remonta vers sa chambre, et s'arrêta net en voyant Jin. Akuma serra les poings et se fit violence pour ne pas l'attaquer par derrière, étant donné que Kazuya lui avait interdit de se battre contre lui. Elle le fixa un moment, avant de finalement rentrer dans sa chambre, et passer quelques heures sur internet. Cherchant des informations et des vidéos des combats de Jin. Elle voulait tellement le battre, et gagner, qu'elle se devait d'analyser chacun de ses mouvements, de ses placements.

Au bout de deux ou trois heures, Krys finit par abandonner ses recherches, et se dirigea vers un dojo, désormais abandonné. Elle commença quelques mouvements de Tai chi chuan, avant d'être interrompu brusquement par une voix féminine derrière elle. Elle se retourna, et soupira vivement.

« Ce n'est pas un endroit pour s'entraîner Akuma, le dojo est fermé. Coupa une brune d'une vingtaine d'année en longue robe chinoise rouge.  
-Non, il est ouvert Anna, la preuve ! S'il était vraiment fermé, je n'aurais pas pu entrer. Renchérit la jeune fille, en levant les bras avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches.  
-Je ne suis pas venue pour te couver. Le tournoi se déroulera en équipe de deux. Et tu m'as été assignée. Lança la femme, avec un traître sourire.  
-Génial ! Ironisa Tenshi. »

Anna sortie la seconde suivante, alors qu'Akuma pestait. Elle frappa violemment d'un coup de pied circulaire, l'un des sacs suspendus au plafond par une barre métallique. Le sac arriva au fond de la pièce avec un bruit sourd, signe de son déplacement et de son arrivée.


End file.
